Mitzi with Talim's Input Ending (Thevideotour1's version)
Mitzi with Talim's Input Ending is a video made by Toshiyuki Endo. Summary When Mitzi made Soul Edge disappear with wind surrounding it, it was a magic trick that Mitzi made. Until Jodie came over to see Mitzi, and she doesn't want her to bother her. How boring is that?! Plot Mitzi is seen standing in a small field, holding Soul Edge in her hands. She then raises the demonic blade high above her head in an attempt to purify it, making this a magic trick that she made. Suddenly, a tornado appears and begins to spin around Mitzi's frame. Soul Edge harmlessly rises from Mitzi's grip and is easily destroyed by the force of the wind. Jodie then approaches Mitzi from behind and asks her what she's doing. Mitzi replied Jodie about the time she learned a new trick. Afterwards, Mitzi loses her balance, for she had been weakened by the ordeal. But before she falls, Jodie catches her and asks her if she is out of shape. Mitzi reassures Jodie of her good health only to find that Mitzi is now complaining. "Your strength, it deserves to be used in a better way", said Jodie to Mitzi. "What's wrong?" Mitzi says faintfully. Now concerned, Mitzi starts yelling at Jodie. Jodie tells Mitzi not to keep her waiting and they have to go, running off before she can respond. Mitzi will then shout "No way!!!" as she chases after him. Cast *Mitzi Trauth *Jodie Scott Trivia *Mitzi Trauth replaces Talim. *Jodie Scott replaces Yun-seong. *When Jodie says "Wow! What're ya doin'?", the sound clip is voiced by Steve (portrayed by Steven Burns) from "What Experiment Does Blue Wants to Try", except it was pitched up to +7. *When Mitzi says "I just learned a new trick.", the sound clip is voiced by Barney (voiced by Bob West) from "Waiting for Santa", except it was pitched up to +7. *When Mitzi says "Yep, it's all about skill.", the sound clip is voiced by Cassandra (voiced by Heather Halley) from "Soul Calibur III", except it was pitched up to +1. *When Mitzi says "Uh-huh.", the sound clip is voiced by Talim (voiced by Kate Higgins) from "Soul Calibur III", except it was pitched down to -1. *When Jodie says "Your strength, it deserves to be used in a better way.", the sound clip is voiced by Sophitia (voiced by Danielle Judovits) from "Soul Calibur III". *When Mitzi says "What's wrong?", the sound clip is voiced by Cassandra (voiced by Heather Halley) from "Soul Calibur III", except it was pitched up to +1. *When Jodie says "It's fate. You weren't meant to win.", the sound clip is voiced by Kilik (voiced by Grant George) from "Soul Calibur III", except it was pitched up to +7. *When Mitzi says "Cut it out, kid! We're just doin' our jobs.", the sound clip is voiced by a mover (portrayed by Dee Jay Jackson) from "Happy Gilmore", except it was pitched up to +6. *When Jodie says "None of your business. I'm in charge, you got that?", the sound clip is voiced by Larry (portrayed by Paul Brogren) from "Welcome to Camp Nightmare, Part 2", except it was pitched up to +6. *When Jodie says "Don't keep me waiting. Let's go.", the sound clip is voiced by Maxi (voiced by Steve Van Wormer) from "Soul Calibur III", except it was pitched up to +6. *When Mitzi says "No way!!!", the sound clip is voiced by Maxi (voiced by Doug Boyd) from "Soul Calibur II", except it was pitched up to +6. Quotes *Mitzi: (has Soul Edge in her hands) This is gonna be great! All right. Let's settle this! *(a tornardo appears and spins around Mitzi's frame) *(Soul Edge disappears) *(Mitzi folds her hands) *Jodie: (walks over Mitzi) Wow! What're ya doin'? *Mitzi: I just learned a new trick. Yep, it's all about skill. (loses her balance) *(Jodie catches Mitzi) *Mitzi: Ow! *Jodie: Are you outta shape? *Mitzi: Uh-huh. *Jodie: Your strength, it deserves to be used in a better way. *Mitzi: What's wrong? *Jodie: It's fate. You weren't meant to win. *Mitzi: Cut it out, kid! We're just doin' our jobs. *Jodie: None of your business. I'm in charge, you got that? *Mitzi: What?! *Jodie: Don't keep me waiting. Let's go. *Mitzi: No way!!!